


I Will Bring You Home

by LunaoftheBlueMoon01



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Being Lost, Character Death, Cherry Tree, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Illusions, Lost Love, Magic, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Ragnarok, Romance, Self-Reflection, Vanaheim, Wish Sigyn was in the MCU, three spinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaoftheBlueMoon01/pseuds/LunaoftheBlueMoon01
Summary: *Major Infinity War Spoilers*"When he goes to Thanos, he will die."  Sigyn has always heard the voices of fate,they gave her one prophecy that truly scared her. No matter what she did, she knew she couldn't stop it. But oh how she wish she could.





	I Will Bring You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over Infinity War, spoilers for Infinity War and the three Thor films. Hope you enjoy.

Sigyn sat atop her favourite hill in Vanaheim, far from the ancient ruins and homely trees; it was her own personal haven. Like any other day the light from the heavens above lit the world around her brilliant clear hues. To anyone else the grass had never been greener and the steam had never sparkled so clear. The beauty that drew Sigyn here had lost its appeal. She had discovered every cove and cavity long ago in her days of youth, climbed every tree and hidden in the long grass till the pollen stung her eyes. Now she was drawn to the high hill like a spell held her its invisible grasp and continued to draw her every day since her fall from grace. She twisted and pulled at the long grass, little blue butterflies followed each other in their little mating dances, the light breeze blew her hair from her face and the cherry tree snowed down's its pink flowers around her.

It was the same cherry tree she had begged him to stay, they had nine realms and beyond to make their home if they wish. Over and over again she would play that night, but every time he left in search of what was his. Sigyn knew he would, even as she pleaded until the morning light she knew she could not change his mind. The three spinners had decreed it so, even that day she knew where it would end. As soon as Loki had left her that night here in Vanaheim, she knew the fate that hung over like him like a cloud. She could not have gone back willing; Asgard would look at her with pity and mistrust, the crownless Queen to a traitor. Fidelity only courts when you are on the ‘right’ side. Loki had told her of how the Allfather had abandoned him in the end; after all he’d done to protect Asgard, to finish his sire race that had caused so much trouble for Asgard over the centuries. Sigyn had held him close to her; his body was a shaking mess against her as the cherry blossoms covered his head in their pink tears. In his pain he looked so unlike himself, the parts he had hid from everyone- even from her, behind a carefully crafted wall flowed free like a stream of water finally breaking through a rock.

She just held him, bitter cold from the bifrost. He didn’t want her words, and she didn’t give him any instead she peppered his dark head with kisses until their lips found one another under that ancient tree. Sigyn had often wondered how many youths had shared such embrace, giddy and fleeting. How many such loves had ended against the tree? Had they been told like her the end of their own love story? All thoughts were quickly forgotten against his lips, she held him and loved him many times over that night as if the universe was silent and only the two of them inhabited it. Revenge and pain had given way to desire under the dancing leaves of that ancient tree with only the flow of the river as a constant sound, that was until just before morning, the fates had decided to intervene.   

It had bubbled up from the earth and rang in the air like a light deadly breeze. “ _When he went to Thanos, he would die._ ” It whispered into her sensitive ears, barely distinguishable from those soft ripples of the steam. As she held him, she knew it was only a matter of time until he would be taken to Valhalla. Sigyn had heard it that day and every day since-until today. It was the fate the spinners had spun on their wheels made from the being of the cosmos itself. All her life they had told her fate, they said she would marry Odin’s second son and she did. She tried to fight -oh how she tried. She spend days in her rooms, thinking up a number of escape plans when she found out it was Loki and not Thor would be her intended. The Allfather didn’t think her worthy of his first born.

After Theoric’s death, Thor had seemed a tolerable companion. She had heard he was brave and strong- although he was both those things Sigyn found him oafish and loud. While Loki had stood silently in the corner till Odin made his surprise announcement. Her father had been furious; many threats fell from his lips. She feared father would start a war, another war with Asgard because of an engagement or lack thereof. Sigyn had bowed to her fate to save her people, but now she could do nothing to save the person she loved. Not that she would have said that in the beginning, she didn’t even want him to touch her. She was sure in the back of her mind Loki wasn’t the innocent wronged groom he made himself out to be. His use of illusion had made her shudder, “ _a man with a thousand faces and all cruel._ ” Her other use to say, although she never thought she’d be married to such a man. But somewhere along the way, the fates had been right to put them together.

Sigyn wasn’t sure when she started to care for him, one day his touches did not repulse her, nor did his kisses taste sour on her lips. One day was all it took to find his smile-once so cruel and unforgiving and reminded her so much like a fat cat that caught the mouse that ventured too close. It was the same smile Sigyn had wanted to strike from his face at their wedding, now made her smile back. For so long she had kept her tears to herself till that one day in her extended life that she allowed herself to be happy. She did not even tell herself what changed between them, maybe she grew too tired of hating him for fate had seen fit for her the moment she entered the world. His real form wasn't enough to sent her away, he had been sure of it. But she didn't, it certainly took time to wrap her head around it, but it would have taken much more than a failed glamour to cause her feelings for him to cease.  

Sigyn could not forget how cold she had felt the day they parted against the cherry tree, which was their own secret portal. Sigyn had come back to visit her family when the news of Odin’s sleep reached her. _“I didn’t want to be king.”_ Loki had sobbed, tears soaking through her dress, _“But now I am, I find I don’t want to give it up.”_ Sigyn could still see those wicked green eyes light up at the prospect, her rudimentary magic wasn't enough to keep him here. with little ease he banished all her enchantments. she had often wondered if Thor had not tried to destroy Jotunheim, would this of happened. If Odin had not favoured one over the other would the sun still shine on them? Loki seemed to think so, every time she talked of fate he would snort and assure her he would be the only one to decide his own fate.

"I will bring you home." He whispered against her hair and disappeared into that old tree. 

Sigyn pulled out a plain of grass, root and all. It was a common belief among the Asgardians, they did not share if the ancient knowledge of the Vanir to hear the spinners wheel turning over and over. They did not hear and so they did not believe, they did not believe and so seeked to extinguish their betters. That was what the elders had told every child on Vanaheim, from cradle to grave, they heard the same tale from the warriors that fought and gave over Frigga to ensure peace. Frigga had always been kind to her, she had taught her own seidr, though Sigyn could never be as powerful as the mother in law. Upon her death, Odin had ordered Sigyn back to Asgard out of the hands of those who would use her against him. For even after the help of Aesir with the trolls, memories ran long here. She was a prisoner, like her husband like the dark cells below. She didn’t want to see him, even if she was allowed. She was angry at him for the slaughter he brought to Midgard, and angry at herself for not stopping it.

She could not lie and say she felt much pain at the loss of Odin. In fact it was only relief she felt, especially when Odin revealed his true self to her. No one had paid them much attention as they played their parts. Loki had his throne and Thanos was long forgotten, she had foolishly though so far from the whispering words of the spinners. The day Thor had returned was the last she had seen both of them, in their stead Odin’s daughter had tarnished the beauty of Asgard. Sigyn had quickly snuck away with as many as she could fit through the secret portal to Vanaheim; it was a certain shock from her people. Many elders had shunned her that day as they had Sif and Heimdall before her.

Those that were left were now no more. The spell had tormented her every day, drawing her over and over again to this hill to tell her no news- until today. Today was the day she knew was coming for so long. Through the wind the fates showed her his face, he was so terrified as the purple monster squeezed the very life from him. She closed her eyes so tight, trying to hide those wide lifeless eyes from her vision. Please wake up, she begged through the ether, please be an illusion. Deep in her subconscious she knew there was no changing it, but she willed it so hard it caused her head to buzz. Her screams timed the explosion, the bight light that sent her friends to Valhalla. There was nothing left of him, she had no bones to bury. Asgard sent their death forth on great boats, the Vanir spread their departed ashes on the roots to join the ancestors in the trees. The race of Frost Giants packed their death in ice caves, she heard the people of Migard buried their death underground with a marker. She liked that the most, a selfish motion that would have allowed her to dedicate a place to them, to the man she had hated for far to long, how many centuries she wasted. She should have stopped being so proud and seen the man who had tried to create a home for her, a home lost to her twice over. She should have worked harder to save him, to stop him ever going in the first place. “Fate is never cruel nor kind” Frigga had once told her “it simple what it is.” Sigyn didn’t know is she believed that, fate had been both to her, but more cruel than she could have imagined. It was long into the afternoon when her tears stopped, the grass was wet under her soaked cheeks. When Sigyn rose, she noticed somewhere along the way she had mangled the ancient cherry tree; now bare of its pink flowers and twisted around itself. Branches broken and snapped, shards of the bark stuck out in every direction, just like her heart.


End file.
